


Saturday Veg

by SimplyBe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charmed References, Cuddling, Forever charmed, M/M, Watching TV, a little crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: Stiles coaxes Derek into watching the series finale of Charmed...and its beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff to tide you guys over until I can get back to my smut.

"Come on, Derek, it won't be that bad," wailed Stiles as he pulled his boyfriend towards the living room, where the tv was already on.

"No, Stiles," Derek whined, resisting the insistent tug on his hand. "I don't want to watch it. You know how much I hate series finales. They always leave it cliff hung and we never get answers."

"I swear it's not like that," Stiles pleaded, clasping his partner's hand and coming up close to nip at his lips gently with his own. "Please...."

Derek groaned. How could he resist those eyes?

"Oh, all right, fine," he said with a sigh. "But if I'm right, then I never have to watch anything you choose ever again."

"Deal!" Stiles shouted in glee before pulling Derek into the living room. Crashing down on the couch, he picked up the remote and chose the last episode of the series, "Forever Charmed". A couple of months ago, he had roped Derek into watching the old tv series, and they had quickly gotten hooked. Now, they were finishing up, and Stiles was dying to see how it ended. He wasn't about to let Derek ruin that.

The episode started off right where "Kill Billie, Vol. 2" had left off, with Phoebe and Paige dead after the battle with Billie and Christy with the Hollow, and Stiles would have been lying if he said he wasn't dying to find out how they got out of this one. As a matter of fact, he was so wrapped into the episode that he never once glanced at Derek during the entire episode, watching in rapture as his greatest dreams for the three sisters came true. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the last moments of the series played out, Piper and Leo ascending the staircase of the house in their old age, their grandkids bursting through the front door, and then their granddaughter closing it with magic for one last time before the triquetra shone forth and faded to black. Then the end credits played and Stiles finally sat back.

"Wow," he said, taking a Kleenex and wiping the tears off of his face. "That was beautiful."

Suddenly, Stiles heard a sniffling from beside him. Looking at Derek, he was shocked to see a few tears staining Derek's cheeks as he stared determinately into space.

"Derek?" Stiles said breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

After a few moments of silence, Derek finally looked at Stiles. "You made me cry. You're evil and must be destroyed."

"Oh, Derek," Stiles said, leaning in and cuddling close to his boyfriend. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I find this new sensitive side of you VERY sexy."

"Shut up," Derek said as he pulled Stiles close and placed gentle kisses on his forehead. "You're ruining the ending of Charmed."

FIN


End file.
